


Breaking the Law

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: Kraftwerk (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Ralf shoplifts.





	Breaking the Law

**Author's Note:**

> dont take this seriously its fictional and i wrote for a laff.
> 
> early 70s hippie kw wooooooo

It was evening in the city of Cologne, Germany. The air was warm, summer was definitely on the way, and the streets were packed. Ralf and Florian were making their way down Hohe Straße with their arms linked so they wouldn’t lose each other in the crowd. Ralf was starting to regret coming down here for the day, but it wasn’t as if Düsseldorf was any better. He supposed he’d try to make the best of it. Then, without warning, Florian pulled him into an alleyway. He was lucky Flori had a tight grip and fast reflexes as the sudden movement made him lose balance.

“Florian, what was that about?” Ralf said, straightening his glasses. His face was turning a pale pink.

“I wanted to get out of that crowd, it was giving me a headache,” Florian said. “Let’s just walk down here instead. It’s much quieter.”

They strolled down the narrow side street, making small jokes and and quips at each other, giggling like children. Ralf gripped onto Florian tighter. It was getting darker and he was afraid of who or what could pop out at them in a place like this at this hour. Of course, having to keep up his pride even in front of his partner, he didn’t voice his concern of being mugged or attacked by a rabid dog or something. Instead, he’d come up with something to complain about so they could go back to his car and maybe head back home. Or at the very least find a quiet space out in the countryside where they could pull over and smoke a joint and then fuck. That last thought was starting to sound so appealing right now…

“Florian, my feet are starting to hurt,” Ralf said.

“Hm? Have we really been walking that long?”

“Ja, now let’s get out of this dreadful city already.”

Florian shook his head, laughing a bit. “You’re such a brat sometimes.” Ralf huffed at the accusation.

Florian had caught on to what Ralf REALLY wanted almost instinctively. After all they’d done it numerous times before, driving out to “remote” parts of the country, getting high, falling asleep in the back of whoever’s car they were using (Usually Ralf’s). Trips like that were always fun, however Florian realized that they couldn’t just get in the car and go now.

“We should go to the store first,” Florian said. “We need food.”

Ralf nodded his head in agreement and the pair went off in search of the nearest grocery store. They finally came upon an ALDIs. Florian grabbed a small basket and they immediately headed to the snacks aisle. The basket was soon loaded up with chips, sugary cereal, and a couple bottles of coke.

“I think that’s everything we need,” Ralf said.

Florian held up a box of cookies. “Can we get these too?”

“I don’t think we have enough Deutsche Marks for that.”

“Alright.” Florian despondently put the cookies back down. The sight tore at Ralf’s heart. He had to make it up to Florian. Somehow…

Then Ralf got an idea.

“Uh, Florian? Why don’t you take that up to the check stand and pay for it?” Ralf said, handing Florian his money. “I have to, uh, use the bathroom.”

“Okay.”

Ralf waited until Florian left the aisle and quickly looked around. There was nobody else there, nobody to stop him from doing what he was about to do. He felt very hot, he knew he was taking a big gamble by doing this. He opened his coat up slightly and reached out for the box of cookies. He was shaking from his head all the way to his fingers. Sweaty palms gripped the box and he quickly retracted his arm and hid the box within his coat, looking around to make sure no one saw. He couldn’t believe what he was doing. Stealing. From a grocery store. It was shameful yet thrilling all at the same time.

He walked awkwardly over to Florian who was just done paying for the rest of their foodstuffs for tonight. They locked arms and walked back into the night. Florian quickly noticed something was up as Ralf’s shakiness was sending vibrations up his arm.

“Ralfie, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just keep walking,” Ralf said, looking increasingly frazzled. “Do you remember where I parked?”

“Ja?”

“Good. Lead the way.” Ralf stared ahead like a scared wild animal.

Florian almost had to haul Ralf over to the Volkswagen, as he seemed to be too petrified to walk. Ralf somehow managed to unlock the drivers-side door and he plopped down on the seat breathing heavily. Florian just sighed.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” Flori said.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into me either.”

“Do you want me to drive? I know I’m not as good as you but…”

“God, please.” Ralf shoved the keys towards Florian and got up to move to the passengers side.

——————

Florian drove Ralf's car way out into the Rhineland sticks before finding an unpaved road leading to a nice clearing. It was decided, this was the place they would spend the night. Ralf felt a lot more relaxed being out of the city. Now they could have some real fun...

They shuffled awkwardly to the backseat, Florian bumping his head on the roof of the car. Plopping down on the seat, Flori turned to his partner. "Where's your stash, Ralfie?" he asked.

"Should be under the seat," Ralf unzipped his coat, slowly. He wasn't sure how Florian would react to this surprise. "Hey Flori..."

"Ja?" Florian looked back up with a baggie of pot in his hands and was met with a box of cookies shoved in his face. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Ralfie, how did you get these?"

"I stole it..."

"RALF!"

Ralf smiled nervously. "I wanted you to be happy."

"You could've gotten us in trouble!" Florian wagged his finger at Ralf. "Tsk tsk. I really should punish you for this but luckily for you I love these cookies so I'll let you slide for now."

Ralf laughed and grabbed for the weed bag so he could roll some blunts. The next few hours were spent smoking, eating, talking, kissing. Anyone who happened to walk by (unlikely given how remote the location was) wouldn't be able to see a thing inside the little car as the smoke filled the tiny space and obscured their bodies. Their little "party" lasted well until midnight, when Ralf and Florian were starting to nod off. Ralf lowered his head into Florian's lap and closed his eyes, allowing himself to doze off as Florian stoked his long, wavy hair. Florian's other hand took a cookie and placed it in his mouth. The chocolate and vanilla flavors bursting all over his tongue. 

Deliciouso.

The end.


End file.
